Journal of The Dragon
by Mining300
Summary: "I will never break, never concede, never surrender when someone is in danger. Friend or foe, their life is sacred and will never be stolen. I am the Dragon Warrior and I will do what is right." -The Dragon Warrior Code. Explains things about the Dragon Warrior title and things recorded by passed Dragon Warrior's.
1. The Title

_Journal of The Dragon: Scroll One _

The Title

The Title "Dragon Warrior" is not reflected on strength, fighting ability, or cunning. It is given to those with a golden heart and Iron will. The Dragon Warrior can be many things ranging from a noodle maker to a warrior of great proportion.

The Dragon Warrior will always follow one line of code or the title is no longer theirs.

_I will never break, never concede, never surrender when someone is in danger. Friend or foe, their life is sacred and will never be stolen. I am the Dragon Warrior and I will do what is right. _

It is the Dragon Warrior's duty to help those in need and to never be corrupted by those around him. The title is a reflection of duty, a calling. And it links all the Dragon Warriors title should never be used for Power, or any selfish desires.

It is the duty of the Dragon Warrior to do many things such as sealing The Gate of Reality, and leading the Dragon's expedition. Not every Dragon Warrior has huge quest to complete, but those who do must never back down. Work unfinished by one Dragon Warrior is passed to the next who chooses if it good for the Universe.

The Dragon Warrior is not Just a title; it is a key.

**Author's Note: Journal of The Dragon will be connected to my other stories and will foreshadow events and new fan-fictions. It will also contain info or trends on some stuff from my fan-fictions. If there is anything you want me to explain from my stories then post it in an review, I will look at all the suggestions but will only put things in if they make sense. **


	2. The First Dragon Warrior

_Journal of The Dragon: Scroll Two_

The First Dragon Warrior

Quote from The First Dragon Warrior when he granted the title:

_My name is Weizhe, I accept this Title, but when people look backwards in history at me, I don't want them to see a Warrior, I want them to see a Hero._

Weizhe did know some Kung-Fu, when he was young, he spend a couple years training with Oogway. After those few years Weizhe barley practiced his fighting style causing his skill to greatly diminish. He traveled China in search of medicines, this adventure spanned 53 years. He was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior when he returned to the valley of peace at the age of 76. He dies 11 years later, at the age of 87.

When he trained with Oogway, the Grandmaster in his younger years saw potential. The potential was lost when Weizhe started traveling only 4 years of training. During his period of training, Weizhe created three of the twelve impossible moves. The moves that he created where the Thundering Wind hammer, Dragon's breath, and Tortoise's Shell. He finished 852 out of the thousand scrolls in Oogway's possession. He was also a mimic, someone who could copy any move or attack when they only see it once.

When he was traveling China he discovered the cure to River Fever and stopped the first inter-species war. He made many allies and enemies all over the country. He got into many different fights and wound rarely depend on his fighting skill, he would depend on his cunning to win his fights. He wasn't an unstoppable force, far from it, but he never lost when it count.

When he was traveling he encountered many different souls. Some of these decided to travel with him, only a few took this chance. Only one ended up going back to the valley peace with him. After chosen as the Dragon Warrior in his later years, he decided to make a guide and created the first 50 scrolls of The Journal of The Dragon.

Quote from The First Dragon Warrior when asked to lead an army that could cripple China:

_No. I will have nothing to do with you or your army. I would be a traitor and a liar, not only to everyone I have come across, but to myself as well. There is no offer that you could possibly make that could change my mind._

Weizhe, after chosen by Oogway, thought that it was important for the Dragon Warrior to follow a set guideline and to record their mistakes and choices, but at the same time create their own path thus creating The Journal of The Dragon.


End file.
